Eden Hall ep 102 Or Maybe Not?
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Becki made the decision to leave the Ducks. But it wasn't what she wanted. How will Becki manage to survive Eden Hall, without hockey, and will she find herself back on the team, or not! EPISODE 2-COMPLETE!
1. So what now?

Disclaimer- I do not own the Mighty Ducks characters in any way. If I did, there would have been more movies.

However I do own Rebekah "Becki" Morgan, as well as the characters of Riannan Reilly and Stephen Morgan. And they cannot be used without my permission.

All other characters belong to that of the Mighty Ducks. (Just wish I owned them!!)

**A/N** I noticed a little error when I was reading back on the first ep. I say in it that Riannan was pregnant with Becki at the 1980 Olympic Games. However this is not a possibility, because if she were to have been Becki would be 17 in 1997 and a senior at Eden Hall, but she's 15 and a sophomore, since she was born 1982. _(Even though some of them in D3 look way older then 14/15 years of age...especially Portman-but for the story all are sophomores, because that's the vibe I got from the movie that D3, that being they were all freshman...and the guy who played Varsity player Cole, was 32 when this movie was filmed...hello 90210-which he was also in-so 20 year olds can play 15 year olds, no probs!!)_ So I have edited that small part out where her grandfather mentions this, and put a note in regards to that on the chapter. My apologies for being so confusing! But I only just realized the other day when I was watching the movie "Miracle" about the US hockey team of 1980. (Which I highly recommend to any fans of hockey!!)

I would also like to take this opportunity to point out that there was no Stephen Morgan on the US hockey team in 1980, however since I needed for Becki to come from a skating pedigree, it was one of the most interesting ways that I could do it, and the fact that I could have that her dad was a part of that team, was too much of an excellent opportunity for me to pass on. Also in 1980 Olympics, please note that there was no Riannan Reilly, the silver medal that I claim Riannan was to have won, even though won by a US skater, it was infact Linda Fratianne. However, I want to point out the idea of this story and Becki's character is where she comes from, and that both her parents are ex Olympians, and that it will play a bigger part much later on!

Theme song for the show if it was to have ever been made would be "Now I'm here", by Queen (just because of the other 2 Queen songs that have been used, and also I love Queen in general!!)

And lastly this series (or whatever it is), is dedicated to the memory of Lane Smith, who has now sadly passed away. He was so deliciously evil as Jack Reilly, and also a great Perry White, in L&CTNAS.

Anyway, I for now will stop explaining my craziness. Thanks for the reviews on the first episode, and here's the second ep of Eden Hall. Enjoy!! Kiki ;) (Sorry, it's so short, but still working on the rest, somewhat!!)

The next day at school, after having quit the team, Becki went walking trough the lunch room at lunch time. She saw the Ducks sitting at their usual table, and went to head over to them. However she stopped herself before getting there and went to head in another direction. "Hey Becks" yelled Charlie, across the lunch room, gesturing for her to come over. Becki looked at him and shook her head. "Come on over Becki" said Connie. Becki sighed and walked over to the table where they were. "Hi" she said. "Hi, now sit" said Charlie. "You know a please now and then Charlie, gets you a long way" said Julie. Charlie looked at her and laughed, as did the others. "Thanks, but I still think I'll head on outside" said Becki. "You know you can still hang out with us, even if you're not on the team, right" said Fulton. "Yeah, I know. But you'll be talking hockey stuff, and well it's too depressing right now" said Becki. "We can find something else to talk about" said Connie. "No, you're right. I'll catch up with you guys later, okay" said Becki and walked off again. "Man, that Jack Reilly has some nerve" said Charlie. "Tell me about it, it's like he lives for squashing people's dreams" said Adam, and they continued on with lunch.

After school, Becki was at her locker and was getting ready to head home. "Hi Becks" said Charlie, coming up behind her. "Oh hi" replied Becki. Charlie just looked at her. "Is something the matter?" asked Becki. "No just heading home" said Charlie. Becki nodded. "Are you sure you want to quit playing?" asked Charlie. Becki looked at him. "Of course, I don't want to quit Charlie. But I don't have any other choice" replied Becki. "Come on, just tell Jack Reilly to get lost and that you want to play hockey" said Charlie. "He's my grandfather Charlie, I just can't" replied Becki. Charlie looked at her. "What about your scholarship, if you're not playing hockey you're not going to be allowed to attend Eden Hall" said Charlie. "My what?" asked Becki. "You know the scholarship, that you got to come play here" said Charlie. Becki laughed. "I don't have a scholarship, my parents are paying for me to come here" said Becki. "Right, well it makes sense you live in Edina, mansion city" said Charlie. Becki laughed. "My parents aren't rich, Charlie. The house we live in, belongs to my dad's company" replied Becki. Charlie looked at her. "I have to pay to come here, well my family at least has to pay. I don't have any money" said Becki. Charlie laughed. "Are you leaving Eden Hall then?" asked Charlie. "No, it's a good school and my mom wants me to stay here" said Becki. "So it looks like we're stuck with you then, huh" said Charlie. "Yeah, but I hope that we can still friends" said Becki. Charlie laughed. "Of course" said Charlie. "Good" replied Becki. "I'll see you tomorrow" said Charlie. "I'll be here" replied Becki. "Bye" said Charlie and walked off. "Yeah, bye" replied Becki and headed on to the local ice rink to practice something she was dreading, figure skating.

Coach Bombay walked into the office that he shared with Coach Orion. "Ted" he said, as he walked in. Coach Orion was sitting at the desk going through some plays and looked up. "Gordon, I got your note" said Coach Orion. "Yeah" said Coach Bombay, sitting down. "I thought you said that Becki was a sure thing" said Coach Orion. "Well she is, it's just I didn't anticipate her grandfather, threatening her" said Coach Bombay. "Threaten her with what?" asked Coach Orion. "Well from what Becki told me, he said that he would cut her off, and it wouldn't be such a big deal, since her family doesn't take any of the Reilly fortune, but in this case it is, since Jack is paying for Becki to come here" said Coach Bombay. "Pity, because Becki is an amazing player. She clicked with the team so well" said Coach Orion. Coach Bombay nodded. "Is there anything that we can do, to get her to play?" asked Coach Orion. "I don't think so, Becki is scared of Jack's threats" said Coach Bombay. "What about maybe getting her a scholarship?" asked Coach Orion. "A scholarship, the alumni board will never go for that" said Coach Bombay. "Why wouldn't they, the head of the board is her uncle, correct?" asked Coach Orion. "Yeah he is, and he's going to side with Jack. He knows where his money comes from, and he's not going to risk that, believe me" said Coach Bombay. Coach Orion sighed. "So basically we can't have Becki play, because if she does she won't go here anymore" said Coach Orion. "Yeah, that about sums it up" said Coach Bombay. "Well I'm working on the plays and lines for the next game, since we're going to be down a player" said Coach Orion. "Yeah, it's going to be a tough game, the Stingrays are meant to be good this year" said Coach Bombay. "We'll be better" said Coach Orion. Coach Bombay laughed. "Yeah" he said, standing up. "I'll catch you later, there's something I need to go do" said Coach Bombay. "Yeah sure Gordon. I'll leave the play book here and you can grab it whenever" said Coach Orion. "Thanks Ted" replied Coach Bombay and walked out of the office, leaving Coach Orion to write some new plays for the next game.


	2. Family part 2

A/N..Here's the second part of chapter 2. And it divulges a little more into Becki's family. I've mentioned in the previous chapter, that Tom, from the alumni board is Becki's uncle. In the movie, Riley is how they spell the name, but when I started writing this story, I didn't realised the Jack, and his Reilly was spelt like this...so for the purpose of the story have changed all to Reilly. Hope doesn't confuse people!! Please review, let me know what you think of this chapter and then I will post the th next chapter! Enjoy! Kiki ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, after school, Becki was in the ice rink at school, she had music, '_Michael Jackson's, The Way You Make Me Feel_' loudly blaring and was spinning around the ice. Charlie, Adam, Guy and Averman walked out from the change room, and heard the music. "What in the world is that" said Guy. "Maybe Coach is rocking out to some tunes" said Averman. They laughed and headed out to the rink, and saw Becki just as she launched herself into a toe loop and then a triple toe loop. "Whoa" said Adam. "Yeah" said Charlie. They looked at Becki in amazement as she went from the jump into a flying camel spin. The music stopped and Becki stopped and looked around. Coach Orion came up behind Charlie, Adam, Guy and Averman. "Sorry" said Becki, when she saw them. "No, it's okay Becki" replied Coach Orion, as he skated onto the ice. The others followed him. "They have pee wee hockey practice down at the local rink today, and I just thought maybe I could practice somethings here" said Becki. "It's fine Becki, anytime you want to skate here" said Coach Orion. Becki nodded. "That stuff you were doing, was amazing" said Charlie. Becki looked at him. "It was simple stuff" replied Becki. "Simple, you call that simple" said Averman. Becki laughed. "Well it is for me" said Becki. They laughed, as the others skated on to the ice. "Hey Becki, you came back to us" said Dwayne. "No, I was just skating" said Becki. "You're more then welcome to stay" said Charlie. "Thanks, but I can't, I'm sorry" said Becki, looking at him. He nodded. "Have a great practice guys, I'll see you tomorrow" said Becki, and skated off. A chorus of "byes" followed and Becki skated off the ice and changed into street shoes and headed on home.

Math class the next day. The teacher was up at the board writing some of the equations up that she wanted the class to do. "Becks" whispered Charlie, who was sitting at the desk behind her. "What?" asked Becki, not turning around. "Here" said Charlie, passing a note over to her. Becki laughed and took the note from Charlie and opened it. Scrawled in messy handwriting was written _"Are you going to sit with us today?" _ Becki picked up her pen, and wrote back _"If I'm allowed to!!"_ followed by a little smilie face. She folded it back up and held it out behind her back. Charlie grabbed it and read the reply. Becki turned around and looked at Charlie who nodded with a smile. "Yeah" said Charlie, in a whisper. Becki nodded and turned back around, and noticed that the girl to the side of her was looking at her with interest. Becki just looked at her and smiled, not knowing much about the girl who was looking at her, except her name, Linda Kane. Linda just looked at her, and then at Charlie, who was copying what was written on the board. Becki started to write down what was written on the board also. "Now, I want everyone of you to have this done and on my desk at the start of tomorrow's lesson" said the Maths teacher, turning to the class. Almost the whole entire class groaned. "If it's not done, there will be a pop quiz, and it will be ten times harder then what the homework is" said the teacher, as the bell rang signalling the end of the period. Charlie stood up and threw everything into his folder. Becki quickly finished writing down the last equation. "Becks, you coming?" asked Charlie. "Two seconds" said Becki, and she finished writing, and closed up her folder. "Did you get them all?" asked Charlie. Becki looked at him. "Yeah" replied Becki. "Good, I'm borrowing your notes at lunchtime" said Charlie. Becki laughed as she stood up. "Didn't get all the questions Charlie?" asked Russ, as he walked over to them. "Nope" replied Charlie. "Well you can borrow my notes, just as long as you don't expect me to do the actual homework for you" said Becki, as they walked out of the classroom, with Luis, Connie, Portman and Russ. "It might be a good idea Beck, then Charlie might get something better then a B grade for once" said Portman, with a laugh. They all laughed. "See you guys at break" said Connie, and walked off to her next class. "Yeah sure thing" said Luis. "Which way you going Becks?" asked Charlie. "That way" replied Becki, pointing down the corridor. "Me too" replied Charlie. Becki nodded. "See you guys later" said Becki. "You're going to join us today?" asked Portman. "Yeah" replied Becki. Portman nodded. "Well later then guys" said Portman "See you guys" said Luis. "Bye" replied Becki. Portman and Luis walked off to their next class. "So it's this way right" said Charlie. "Yeah" replied Becki with a laugh as the two of them started to walk down the corridor. Linda walked out of the classroom and looked at the two of them walking down the corridor laughing, and then with a frown, headed off to her own class.

Saturday morning, Becki walked down to the skate shop and walked inside. "Hey Charlie" she said, walking inside. "Hi" replied Charlie, who was sitting at the counter, reading something. "What you doing?" asked Becki, jumping up on the bench. "Looking at the plays for the game later today" said Charlie. Becki nodded. You're coming to watch right?" asked Charlie, looking at her. "Wouldn't miss it" said Becki. "Good" said Charlie, with a smile. Coach Bombay came out of the back room. "Hey Charlie, I just got to run down the shops for a minute, you be right here?" asked Coach Bombay. "Yeah, sure Coach" replied Charlie. "Hey Beck" said Coach Bombay, when he saw her. "Hi Gordon" replied Becki. "What you doing here?" asked Coach Bombay. "I was bored, had nothing else to do" said Becki. Coach Bombay laughed. "Well maybe I should make you work here then, since Charlie never seems too" said Coach Bombay. "Hey, come on" said Charlie, with a laugh. "Seriously?" asked Becki. "Yeah if you want, you wouldn't be paid anything, but it would keep you out of trouble" said Coach Bombay. "Don't worry I don't get paid either, it's slave labour" said Charlie. Becki laughed. "Sure thing, I don't mind not getting paid, if I get to hang around and talk, it's cool" said Becki. Coach Bombay laughed. "Yeah, well I do expect work sometimes" said Coach Bombay. Becki nodded and Charlie laughed. "So where's Jans' anyway?" asked Becki. "He's taking a couple of days off, he wasn't feeling the best, so I told him I would handle things for a couple of days" said Coach Bombay. Becki nodded. "Okay, I have to go and grab a few things down the road, and then we should head off Charlie" said Coach Bombay. "Yeah sure thing Coach" said Charlie. "Okay, back soon and if any customers come in, be nice" said Coach Bombay. Becki and Charlie both laughed. "I think between Becks and me, we can manage, We know a thing or two about hockey" said Charlie. Coach Bombay nodded. "Okay" he said and walked out of the shop. "Of course, I know much more about hockey then you" said Becki. Charlie looked at her and laughed. "You're kidding right" said Charlie. "No" said Becki. "Come on, you can't be serious" said Charlie. "You bet I am" said Becki. Charlie laughed. "Okay then, who has been voted most valuable player the most times?" asked Charlie. Becki looked at him and laughed. "Gretzky, he's won eight times, including seven times in a row" said Becki. Charlie looked at her. "At least make it hard" said Becki. "Well if you're so cluey, give me one" said Charlie. "Okay, the most goals scored in a season, 1985-86" said Becki. "Gretzky" replied Charlie. Becki imitated a buzzer sound. "Wrong" said Becki. "Come on, it is not" said Charlie. "Yeah, it is, the player was from the Oilers, but it was Jari Kurri, with 68 goals" said Becki. Charlie looked at her. "That was a trick question" said Charlie. Becki laughed. "No, it wasn't" she replied. "Okay know all, US Olympic hockey team, 1980" said Charlie. "What about them?" asked Becki. "Players, name them" said Charlie. Becki laughed and looked at Charlie. "You want me to name everyone on the team" said Becki. Charlie nodded. "You do realise Charlie, that I've met these guys" said Becki. "Well it should be easy then" said Charlie, with a laugh. Becki laughed also, as the door of the skate shop opened and Rick Reilly, former Eden Hall student and Warrior Varsity hockey captain, and now student of the University of Minnesota, Duluth, walked in. "Well, well if isn't Captain Ducky" said Rick. "What do you want?" asked Charlie, looking at him. Rick laughed. "This is a skate shop and I need my skates sharpened" said Rick, looking at Becki. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. "Should be asking you the same question" replied Becki. Rick looked at her. "I'm visiting my parents for the weekend, and needed my skates sharpened" said Rick. Charlie looked at the two of them, slightly confused. "Your reason for being here Rebekah is what?" asked Rick. Becki looked at him. "I thought you were told you weren't to play hockey anymore" said Rick, with a laugh. "I'm not playing hockey, I'm just here talking to Charlie" said Becki. Rick looked at her and nodded. "Talking, with a Duck" said Rick, looking at Charlie. "Okay, what is your problem with Becks?" asked Charlie. "Oh, I don't have a problem, with her doing anything. But I know someone who will" said Rick. "So, what you're going to go and tell granddad, that I'm hanging around the hockey team, Rick?" asked Becki. "Well he won't be too pleased to here it, now will he" said Rick. "Wait, your granddad?" asked Charlie, looking from Becki to Rick. "Yeah, Jack Reilly, he's my grandfather, I think you've heard of him" said Rick. Charlie looked at Becki and she nodded. "You two are related?" asked Charlie. "Unfortunately" said Becki. Rick laughed. "That means that the head of the alumni board, is your uncle then" said Charlie, looking at Becki. "Yep" replied Becki. Charlie laughed. "Now you hate her right" said Rick. Charlie looked at him. "No. But you, yeah" said Charlie. "Oh, that just makes me so sad" said Rick. Becki just looked at Rick. "Don't worry Rebekah, I won't tell granddad, you're hanging out with the Ducks" said Rick. Becki just looked at him. "So skates" said Charlie. "What?" asked Rick. "You want them sharpened" said Charlie. "Oh right" said Rick, getting them out of his bag, and handing them to Charlie. "Back in a minute" said Charlie. "Take your time, don't stuff them up" said Rick. "I think I know what I'm doing" said Charlie. "Yeah sure" said Rick. "Becks, you be okay out for a minute?" asked Charlie. "Yeah, fine. I can handle him" said Becki. Charlie nodded with a laugh and went out the back to sharpen the skates. "So how's the figure skating going?" asked Rick, with a laugh. Becki looked at him. "I hate it" replied Becki. "Why, you're good at it, you've won heaps of times" said Rick. "Okay, so I don't hate it, hate it. But it's not hockey" said Becki. Rick looked at her. "And it sucks that I'm not allowed to play" said Becki. "Look most of the time I agree with granddad, and I do think that it's dangerous for girls to play. But I've seen you play, and you can handle yourself" said Rick. "Well can you please tell him that" said Becki. "No way, he'll bite my head off" said Rick. Becki groaned. "It's so frustrating, I'm good at hockey, why the hell can't he see that" said Becki. "You want to know what I think Becki" said Rick. "Not really, but go ahead" said Becki. "You're his only granddaughter, and he cares about you" said Rick. "Great, so if I was a guy like you, Will and Paul, he wouldn't have a problem with me playing hockey" said Becki. "Probably not" said Rick, with a laugh. Becki laughed also. "Becki, think yourself lucky, really. You went to live in New York, and got to play there. I was here and had no choice but to play for the Hawks, with granddad as coach" said Rick. Becki nodded. "You got off easy" said Rick. "Yeah" replied Becki. Charlie came out of the back room with the skates. "Okay all sharpened and ready to go" said Charlie, handing them over to Rick. "Thanks, how much?" asked Rick. "Fifteen dollars" replied Charlie. Rick nodded and grabbed some money out of his pocket. "Twenty, keep the change" said Rick. Charlie nodded and rung up the sale. "Well, thanks for this, and I'll catch you later" said Rick. "Yeah see you" said Charlie. Rick nodded. "See you on the ice, Rebekah" said Rick, with a smile. "Yeah, sure Rick" said Becki. Rick nodded. "See you Charlie, thanks" said Rick. "Yeah see you" said Charlie. Rick walked out of the skate shop. Charlie looked over at Becki. "What?" asked Becki. "Your cousin is a jerk, you know that right?" asked Charlie. "He can be, but he's okay if you know him" said Becki. "Yeah, I know him and I hate him" said Charlie. "Look Charlie, most of my family are a bunch of arse holes, but Rick's generally been the nice one, at least to me" said Becki. "Really?" asked Charlie. Becki nodded. "His brothers, Will who is older, and Paul who is younger. Are like my grandfather, say girls shouldn't play hockey. But Rick has never been like that" said Becki. "He just came across as a jerk last year at school" said Charlie. "Yeah, well that's just macho guy crap. He's not bad, once you get to know him" said Becki. Charlie nodded. "One thing I don't get though" said Charlie. "What?" asked Becki. "You said your family isn't rich" said Charlie. "My mom and dad aren't. Mom made the decision not to live off the riches of my family. My uncle Tom however, did" said Becki. "What exactly does your family do?" asked Charlie. Becki looked at him. "Jack, my granddad, is editor of the Minneapolis Times, and also the owner of it. And he also owns about five other papers around the US" said Becki. Charlie looked at her. "Really?" asked Charlie. "Yeah, he inherited it from his father, and my Uncle Tom will inherit it from him, and then either Will, Paul or Rick will inherit it later on" said Becki. "Wow" said Charlie. "Yeah, but I don't have the family money, and it doesn't bother me, because I can do without it" said Becki. Charlie nodded. "But my granddad is paying for my tuition at Eden Hall, so that's why I had to quit playing hockey, Charlie. If I didn't I wouldn't be going there anymore" said Becki. "Yeah, I get it now. But I still think it sucks" said Charlie "Me too, Charlie, me too" replied Becki, and the two of them continued to sit around the skate shop and talk.


	3. Check & Fight

Sorry for the delay in getting this on. I've been busy! But anyway here it is. Enjoy!!

Sunday morning, Gordon walked around to the Morgan house in Edina. The Ducks had lost the game yesterday, going down to the Stingrays, 4-2. Gordon rang the doorbell of the house, and Riannan came and opened the door. "Gordon" she said, when she saw him. "Hi Annie" said Gordon. "Come on in" said Riannan, holding the door open. "Thanks" said Gordon and walked inside. "Becki isn't here, she's out practicing, or at least that's what she told me" said Riannan. "She's actually down the shop annoying Charlie, or vice versa" said Gordon. Riannan looked at him, and laughed. "Can we talk?" asked Gordon. "Sure, come on through" said Riannan, walking to the living room. Gordon followed her and they both sat down. "So this is a nice place" said Gordon. "Yeah, I guess. But it sort of reminds me of the prison that I grew up in" said Riannan. Gordon laughed. "Didn't stop you from sneaking out though" said Gordon. "No, it didn't, and it certainly didn't stop anyone from sneaking in either" replied Riannan, laughing. Gordon laughed. "How's Becki doing with everything?" asked Gordon. "Well she's happy and sad" said Riannan. Gordon nodded. "I know how she feels in a way" sid Riannan. "Yeah" said Gordon. "She loves it that you're letting her work down the shop, at least she gets to be around hockey somewhat" said Riannan. "Well I love having her there" said Gordon. Riannan nodded. "And she can keep Charlie in check as well, so it works double" said Gordon, with a laugh. "She could probably check him literally" said Riannan, with a laugh. "I'm sure she could" replied Gordon. "But you know thanks" said Riannan. "For what?" asked Gordon. "Just thanks" said Riannan. Gordon looked at her. "I know it probably isn't much, since you only asked us back here so that Becki could play at Eden Hall, and now that she's not, well it seems like it wasn't worth it" said Riannan. "Annie, it was worth it, believe me" said Gordon. Riannan looked at him. "Well I'm sorry that my father interfered, I wish he didn't have a say in my life, but when he heard that we were coming back to Minnesota, he was so insistent on Becki going to Eden Hall, that I didn't have the heart to tell him, that she would be going there to play hockey" said Riannan. "Well maybe she still can" said Gordon. Riannan looked at him, and Gordon stood up and pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Riannan. She took it from him and opened it. It was a check for fifty thousand dollars. "Gordon" said Riannan, looking at him. Gordon sat back down and looked at her. "I can't accept this" said Riannan. "Yes, you can" said Gordon. Riannan looked at him. "It's money my father left me, it's been sitting in a account for over twenty years, and I've hardly touched it, until now" said Gordon. "No, Gordon, this is your money" said Riannan, leaning over to hand the check back to Gordon. "Annie, it's not even half of it, and I'm never going to spend it all, so it might as well go to some use, and that use being let Becki do what she loves" said Gordon. Riannan looked at him. "Use it to pay back Jack, and I'll cover Becki's tuition for the next two years after that" said Gordon. "Gordon, I don't know what to say" said Riannan. "You don't have to say anything, I just want Becki be happy and play hockey, I owe her that much at least" said Gordon. Riannan nodded. "Your dad would be so proud of you Gordon" said Riannan. "Well I just can't help but think how much he would have loved Becki" said Gordon. "Yeah" said Riannan. "The two of them would have gotten on so well, they both love the game" said Gordon. Riannan nodded. "How are we going to get Becki back to hockey then, she's scared of my father's threats" said Riannan. "I'll find away" said Gordon. Riannan just looked at him and nodded.

EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH

Monday, lunch break, Becki was standing in front of her locker. "Airhead" said Linda, as she walked past her. "You want and come say that to my face" said Becki. "No thanks" replied Linda. Becki slammed her locker shut, and walked up behind Linda. Becki grabbed her arm. "Oww" said Linda, spinning around. "What did you say to me?" asked Becki. "Nothing" replied Linda. "No I think you called me a airhead" said Becki. "I didn't mean it" replied Linda. Becki just looked at her. "Uh huh" replied Becki. "Okay maybe I did" said Linda. "You know nothing about me. And you're calling me an airhead" said Becki. "Well you are, an airhead and a hockey player, great combo" said Linda. "I'd like to see you skate" said Becki. "I can skate" replied Linda. "Can you play hockey?" asked Becki. "Why would I want to?" asked Linda, turning around. Becki grabbed her by the hair. "I'm still waiting for my apology" said Becki. "Let go of me!" screamed Linda. "No" said Becki. Linda turned around again. "Let go you bitch" said Linda. Becki looked at her and let go of her hair. "What are you going to do. Punch me?" asked Becki. "I don't use fighting to resolve differences" replied Linda. "Too bad. I do" replied Becki, raising her fists. A small crowd had gathered around them, including Charlie, Portman and Fulton. "Are you going to fight me, or are you going to be a total wuss?" asked Becki. "Okay then" said Linda, taking a swing at Becki. Becki ducked the punch. "Too bad" replied Becki, throwing a punch at Linda and getting her in the arm. The crowd started to chant "Fight, fight, fight, fight" over and over. "Free punch" said Becki, putting down her fists. Linda took another swing, but missed again, when Becki ducked out of the way. Becki grabbed Linda in a head lock. "Oww" cried Linda. Dean Buckley came over. "Okay break it up. Now" demanded Dean Buckley. Becki and Linda pulled apart. "My office the both of you. Now" said Dean Buckley. Becki and Linda followed Dean Buckley. He turned back to the crowd. "I suggest you all find something better to do, unless you want to be joining these two in my office" said Dean Buckley and walked off with Becki and Linda, to his office. The crowd started to scatter and quietly whisper about what they had just witnessed. "I always thought of Becki, as the fighting type. But Linda" said Portman. "I didn't think of either them to be the fighting type" replied Charlie. "Well look at this way" said Fulton, looking at Charlie. "What?" asked Charlie. "Linda's your ex" said Fulton. "Don't remind me" said Charlie. Portman laughed. "And you've got the hots for Becki, so it kind of makes sense" said Fulton. "What are you talking about?" asked Charlie. "That you like Rebekah Morgan" said Portman. "Are you crazy" said Charlie, as they started to walk down the corridor. "Sure I like her, as a friend, but that's it" replied Charlie. Fulton and Portman looked at each other. "That's what you tell us" said Portman. "You guys are unbelievable" said Charlie. "Come on we better go meet the others" said Portman. Then they headed off to find the other Ducks, and fill them in on what had just happened.

EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH

In Dean Buckley's office, Becki and Linda were seated in front of his desk. "Now I want to know what this fight was about?" asked Dean Buckley. Neither Becki or Linda answered. "One of you are going to have to tell me" said Dean Buckley. Becki looked at Linda, who had tears streaming down her face. Becki laughed and turned back to Dean Buckley. "Linda started it" said Becki. "I started it?" asked Linda. Becki nodded. "She called me an airhead, then she started punching me" said Becki. "That is not how it happened" said Linda. "I did call her and airhead, but she was the one who started the fist fight" replied Linda. "Sure you're innocent" said Becki. Linda looked at her. "I don't even know why you have a problem with me, I don't even know you, or do I really care to know you" said Becki. "See, you see how rude she is" said Linda, looking at Dean Buckley. "Okay, I don't really care who started it, but this ends right now" said Dean Buckley. Becki and Linda looked at him. "Are we going to be punished?" asked Linda. "Both of you will be in detention tonight" said Dean Buckley. "Detention. But I've never had detention in my life" said Linda. "There's a first for everything" said Becki. "I'll see you both in detention tonight, girls" said Dean Buckley. "What if I have stuff to do?" asked Becki. "You'll have to cancel" said Dean Buckley. Becki and Linda both stood. "Fine, I'll be there" said Becki. "Me too" mumbled Linda. "Bye girls" said Dean Buckley. Becki and Linda walked out of Dean Buckley's office. "Thanks so much Linda. I had stuff to do tonight, but because of you, I now can't" said Becki, once they were outside. "Oh and like I don't have stuff to do" said Linda. "Oh yeah. Homework is so thrilling" replied Becki, and pushed past her. "Well what do you have to do that is so important?" asked Linda. "Figure skating practice. Something you'll never be able to do" said Becki and walked off. Linda just looked at her and then ran off the other way.

EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH

Becki got a lunch tray and headed over to the others in the cafeteria. "Hey guys, can I sit?" asked Becki. "Sure" said Dwayne. "Thanks" said Becki, as she sat down next to Adam and Guy. "So, we heard about your little fight" said Russ. Becki looked at him and laughed. "I'm sure you did" she replied, looking at Portman, Fulton and Charlie. "What was it about?" asked Julie. "I don't know" replied Becki. "You get into a fight and you don't know why" said Luis. "Well no, Linda, she's in math class with us" said Becki. "Yeah, we know who she is" said Portman, looking at Charlie with a laugh. "She called me an airhead, and so I told her to take it back, and she wouldn't, so then I picked a fight with her" said Becki. "She called you an airhead" said Charlie, looking at Becki. Becki nodded. "I don't even know the stupid bitch, and yet she's calling me an airhead for some unknown reason" said Becki. They all looked at each other. "Okay what, what is it that I don't know here?" asked Becki, noticing the looks. The others all looked at Charlie. "Charlie, what?" asked Becki. "She's sort of my ex girlfriend" said Charlie. Becki laughed. "Well you know that explains everything" said Becki. "See told you" said Fulton. Charlie looked at him. "You know I think she might still like you" said Becki. "What?" asked Charlie with a laugh. "Well let's see picking fights with the new girl, who just happens to be friends with her ex boyfriend, it sort of screams jealous" said Becki. Charlie looked at Becki. "Exactly what we said, right Fult" said Portman. "Yep" replied Fulton with a laugh. "Oh come on guys" said Charlie. "They're right Charlie, she spends most of math class staring at you" said Connie. "What?" asked Charlie, looking at Connie. "Well that bitch has landed me detention tonight" said Becki. "Detention" said Dwayne. "It's not exactly my first, but it's my first here" said Becki. "You'll love it. Dean Buckley usually gets you to write an essay on something" said Charlie. "You'd know Charlie" said Goldberg. They all laughed. "Hey Dean hasn't caught me this year, and he's not going to" said Charlie. "Skating inside campus?" asked Becki. Charlie looked at her and nodded. Becki laughed. "Hey don't laugh, you're the first Duck to land a detention for fighting outside of the rink" said Charlie. "Ex Duck, Charlie. I don't play anymore, remember" said Becki. "So you're never going to play again?" asked Averman. "Of course not, I played in New York and I'm going to play again, but when I can't tell you guys" said Becki. "Well hopefully it's soon, you're a good player Becki" said Guy. "Thanks" said Becki, and they all continued on with lunch.

EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH

Charlie was getting ready to go to practice that afternoon after class. He was putting his books in his locker, when Linda walked over to him. "Hi Charlie" she said. Charlie looked at her, and didn't reply, he just turned back to his locker and grabbed his backpack. "So we're not even talking anymore" said Linda. "No, I'm talking, just not to you" said Charlie, looking at her and closing his locker up. He started down the corridor and Linda followed him. "I have practice" said Charlie. "Charlie, please" said Linda. "What, Linda. What is it that you want to say to me?" asked Charlie, stopping and looking at her. "Sorry" said Linda. "What?" asked Charlie. "Sorry" said Linda, again. Charlie looked at her. "I know I got mad over the summer since all you wanted to do was hang out with your friends and play street hockey" said Linda. Charlie just looked at her. "But I over reacted and I shouldn't have broken up with you" said Linda. "Yeah, you did over react Linda, and for a while there I would have thought about forgiving you, but not now" said Charlie. Linda looked at him. "What? Why?" she asked. "You picked a fight with my friend, Linda. You called her an airhead" said Charlie. Linda looked at him. "That's not really like you, but then again, maybe it is, I don't know. And I don't know you" said Charlie. "You're defending her, she got me detention, and you're defending her" said Linda. "No, you got her detention, you're the one who called Becki an airhead, and you're the one who provoked her to hit you" said Charlie. Linda looked at him. "It really bugs you that I happen to hang out with girls, who like the same thing I do, doesn't it" said Charlie. "No, of course not" said Linda. "Yeah it does, because I sort of remember you calling Cons and Jules, butch, not all that long ago" said Charlie. "I was mad at you, because we hadn't done anything all summer. All you did was hang out with your bozo hockey friends" said Linda. "See that right there, Linda. That's why we're not together anymore" said Charlie. Linda looked at him. "My friends are the greatest thing in my life, next to hockey. And that now includes Becki, she might not be playing hockey, but at least she doesn't think my friends are bozo's and that hockey is dumb, and that sport teams names can be deameaning" said Charlie. "Charlie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, any of it" said Linda. Charlie looked at her. "No, we can never be together, because you're not going to accept that this is who I am and this is what I like. So, let me make myself very clear Linda, whatever we had, it's over" said Charlie. Linda had started to cry. "See you" said Charlie and walked off. "Charlie" said Linda. Charlie ignored her and continued on down the corridor to head to practice. "Charlie" said Linda, again and then ran off down the corridor in the other direction.

EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

Sorry, if there are any Charlie and Linda fans. I just can't stand her. She was just so annoying in D3. Kiki :)


	4. Decisions Made

Here's the last bit of episode 2!!

EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH

That night after detention, Becki walked to the skate shop. Charlie, who had come to the shop after practice was sitting at the counter reading a magazine. Becki walked up to the counter. "Hey Charlie" she said. "Hey, it's detention girl" said Charlie. "Very funny" said Becki. Charlie laughed. "So what did the Dean make you do in detention?" asked Charlie. "Write an apology letter" replied Becki. "An apology letter" said Charlie. Becki nodded. "As if I should apologise, I'm not the one who started the fight" said Becki. "But you did throw the first punch" said Charlie. "Well yeah, but only because she so deserved it" said Becki. Charlie looked at her, and laughed. "Yeah" he replied. "So anyway, think you can sharpen these?" asked Becki, taking her figure skates out of her bag. "Sure Coach Bombay is out back sharpening a bunch of skates now" said Charlie. "Great. How long will it take?" asked Becki. "Just a few minutes" said Charlie, going to go out the back of the shop. "Maybe we should teach you how to sharpen them, since you're working here now" said Charlie. "Yeah, that's not a good idea. Me and sharp things, do not mix" said Becki, with a laugh. "And yet you carry around sharp skates in your bag" said Charlie. "Yeah, go figure" said Becki. "Ever cut yourself with a skate?" asked Charlie. "No, it's just generally knives when I'm in the kitchen, and I'm thinking the machine that's used to sharpen skates, just as dangerous" said Becki, with a laugh. Charlie laughed also and they walked out back. "Hey Coach. Can you sharpen these?" asked Charlie, going over to Coach Bombay, who was sharpening some hockey skates. Coach Bombay looked up. "Sure thing Charlie" he replied, taking the skates. He looked at Becki, who was standing next to Charlie. "And what do we owe this pleasure Becki?" asked Coach Bombay. "Well I work here, right? asked Becki. "Fair enough, I just thought you'd be off doing some figure skating practice" said Coach Bombay. "They're my figure skates in your hand, they need sharpening" replied Becki. "Oh, right" said Coach Bombay, putting Becki's skate on the sharpener. "So Charlie told me you got into a bit of a fight at school today and got detention" said Coach Bombay. Becki looked at Charlie. "Thanks a lot Conway" said Becki. Becki turned back to Coach Bombay. "Yeah I did. But it wasn't all my fault" replied Becki. "But still Beck, it's not like you to start fights" said Coach Bombay, as he switched skates. "I know, but I was provoked" replied Becki. Coach Bombay laughed and switched on the sharpener again. "So have you given any thought about rejoining the team" said Coach Bombay. "You know I can't, Gordon. As much as I would love too, I just can't" said Becki. Coach Bombay looked at her and turned off the machine. "There you go one pair of figure skates, nicely sharpened" said Coach Bombay, taking the skates and handing them to her. "How much?" asked Becki. "For you, on the house" replied Coach Bombay. "Really?" asked Becki. "Yeah really" replied Coach Bombay. "Thanks" replied Becki. "I'll teach you how do your own one day" said Coach Bombay. Becki looked at him. "Come on, you know how dangerous I am around things like that" said Becki, laughing. Coach Bombay and Charlie both laughed as Jans walked in the back door. "Hi Charlie, Gordon" he said. "Hey Jans" said Charlie. "And little Becki Morgan" said Jans. "Hi Jans" replied Becki, with a laugh. "Becki I'm glad you're here. Can I speak to you?" asked Jans. "Sure" replied Becki. "Come on Charlie, let's go out front" said Coach Bombay, looking at Jans, who nodded his head. Gordon smiled. "Okay" said Charlie. He and Coach Bombay walked out to the front of the shop. "What's up Jans?" asked Becki. Jans went and sat in the chair. "Have a seat Becki" he said. Becki sat down. "Gordon told me that he's going to let you work here" said Jans. "That's okay right?" asked Becki. "Of course, of course" replied Jans. Becki nodded. "How are you feeling, Becki?" asked Jans. "Okay I guess" replied Becki. "Just okay?" asked Jans. Becki looked at him. "I know you miss playing hockey Becki. I can see it in your eyes" replied Jans. Becki was silent. "Did Gordon tell you that Jack did the same thing to your mother?" asked Jans. "He told me" replied Becki. "Then you know that your mother wanted to be a hockey player, and not become a figure skater?" asked Jans. Becki nodded. "But my mom grew to love figure skating" replied Becki. "Maybe she did. But there is a tiny part of her that still wanted to be that hockey player" said Jans. Becki just looked at him. "You still want to play hockey, don't you?" asked Jans. "Of course, I do. But I can't" replied Becki. "You can if you want to Becki, stand up to Jack Reilly. Don't let him bully you, like he bullied your mother" said Jans. "But he said if I was to play hockey, he'd cut me off and then I won't be even allowed to play for the Ducks because I won't be at Eden Hall" said Becki. "Somehow I don't think your mother will allow that" said Jans. Becki nodded. "And your father either" said Jans. "Yeah" replied Becki. "You know what you have to do Becki" said Jans. "I do" replied Becki, standing up. "Will you say bye to Charlie and Gordon for me?" asked Becki. "Sure Becki" said Jans. "Thanks Jans, I'll see you later" replied Becki, and left via the back door. "See you on Saturday, Becki Bee" said Jans, with a smile and went out to the front of the shop.

EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH

Becki got back to her house in and went running inside. "Mom" yelled Becki as she opened the front door. "In the kitchen" Riannan's voice came back. Becki ran into the kitchen. "I didn't realise you were going to be so late" said Riannan. "Uh yeah" Becki replied. "Where did you get too?" asked Riannan. "I was at school then I went to the skate shop, to get my skates sharpened" replied Becki. "I thought you were going to practice tonight? "asked Riannan. "I was, that was, before I got detention" replied Becki, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Why did you get detention?" asked Riannan. "Because I got into a fight. But believe me it was the other girls fault. Linda she was the one who started it" replied Becki. "I don't care who started it Becki. It's not like you to get into fights" said Riannan. "I know. I'm sorry, but Charlie's ex girlfriend, called me an airhead" replied Becki. "Charlie's ex" said Riannan, looking at her with a somewhat interested look. "Yes, the girl is just completely loopy and she attacked me, because she thinks, well I think she is jealous because I hang out, well sort of hang out, with Charlie" said Becki. Riannan just looked at her. "So after detention you went to the skate shop?" asked Riannan. Becki nodded. "Yeah, I work there, I already told you that, if you can can call it work though, I don't get paid, but I needed to get my skates sharpened anyway" replied Becki. Riannan laughed. "Mom. Is it true that you wanted to play hockey, but granddad wouldn't let you?" asked Becki. "Who told you that?" asked Riannan. "Gordon told me when I told him, I was quitting, but I didn't want to confront you, and then Jans bought it up again tonight" replied Becki. "Yes it's true" replied Riannan, with a sigh. "Why did you let him do that to you mom?" asked Becki. "What choice did I have?" asked Riannan. "You could have fought it" replied Becki. "I tried. But my father is a stubborn man" said Riannan. "So you ended up figure skating instead" said Becki. "I had no choice" replied Riannan. "Mom, I know I said I would give it a month, but what would you say, if I said I'm going back to playing hockey, like now?" asked Becki. "I'd say, follow your heart" replied Riannan. "So you don't mind if I go back to hockey?" asked Becki. "Of course not. I know it makes you happy, it's in your blood" replied Riannan. Becki stood and gave her mom a hug. "Thank you so much" said Becki. "You're welcome sweetheart" said Riannan returning the hug. "What about granddad?" asked Becki. Riannan looked at her. "He's paying for me to go to Eden Hall, and if he finds out that I'm back on the team, then I'm out of there" said Becki. "You let me handle that okay, don't worry about it" replied Riannan. Becki nodded. "Mom, we're not exactly rolling in money and Eden Hall isn't cheap and there's no way that I'm going to be able to get a scholarship, like everyone else" said Becki. "Becki, Becki, slow down" said Riannan. Becki looked at her. "When you get worked up about something, you ramble" said Riannan. Becki laughed. "Yeah" she replied. "Let me handle the money okay, I'll find away" said Riannan, not wanting to let on that Gordon was actually going to pay for Becki to attend Eden Hall. "Thanks mom" said Becki. "We'll show my father" said Riannan. "I'm going to go and get started on my homework" said Becki. "Okay" replied Riannan, with a laugh. Becki walked out of the kitchen. "We're all behind you Becki Bee, one hundred percent" said Riannan and returned to what she was doing.

EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH

The next day, Adam was waiting for Becki and the end of her street, so that the two of them could go to school. Becki came rolling down, and stopped. "Hey Adam" she said. "Hey" replied Adam. "I was beginning to think you'd be a no show" said Adam. "You heard Gordon, I'm always late" said Becki, as the two of them headed towards the school. "It's so weird hearing you call him Gordon" said Adam. "It's weird, hearing people call him Coach Bombay" said Becki. Adam laughed. "So who are you playing next?" asked Becki. "Umm, Cardinals" said Adam. "I really wish I was playing still" said Becki, not wanting to let on that she was infact going to go back to the team. "Then play. It doesn't matter what your grandfather says" said Adam. "I want to play, believe me" replied Becki. "Then tell him that" said Adam. "You don't know him like I know him Adam" replied Becki. "I know him pretty well, and I know he can be selfish" said Adam. "Selfish isn't the word I would use" replied Becki. "What word would you use?" asked Adam. "It's not in the dictionary" replied Becki. "That bad?" asked Adam. Becki nodded. "He did the same thing to my mother" said Becki. "What?" asked Adam. "My mom wanted to play hockey, but he didn't want her to, so she ended up figure skating instead" replied Becki. "You're serious" said Adam. "Yeah. He ruined my mom's life and now he's going to ruin mine" replied Becki. They neared Eden Hall. "I can't believe he would actually ruin someone's life, let alone his daughter's" said Adam. "Well he did, and now he plans on ruining his grand daughters" replied Becki. "Man, he really is a jerk" said Adam, and the two of them continued on to Eden Hall.

EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH

That day after school had finished. Becki was at her locker getting her bag, ready to head home. Scooter, Julie's boyfriend, from the Warrior Varsity hockey team came over to her. "Rebekah?" he asked. Becki turned and looked at him. "Hi" she replied. "Hey" said Scooter. "I'm Scott Vanderbilt, or well actually Scooter, I play on the Varsity hockey team" said Scooter. "Yeah, I know who you are, you're Julie Gaffney's boyfriend, you've been mentioned in conversation" said Becki. Scooter laughed. "I'm sure I have" he replied. "What can I do for you?" asked Becki. "Well nothing really. Your cousin said I should keep an eye on you that's all" said Scooter. "By my cousin, you mean, Rick" said Becki. Scooter nodded. "We played on Varsity together last year" said Scooter. "Well tell Ricky, that as nice as it that he wants to keep an eye on his little cousin, I'm a big girl" said Becki. Scooter laughed. "Actually he said to tell you that if you ever decide to go back to playing hockey, you have his support. He said you would know what they means" said Scooter. Becki nodded. "Yeah, I know what he means" said Becki. "Your granddad" said Scooter. Becki looked at him. "Julie mentioned something about it, and I use to play on the Hawks team, so I know what he's like" said Scooter. "Yeah" replied Becki, with a smile. "Do us all a favour and show Jack Reilly how wrong he is" said Scooter. "I plan to, believe me" said Becki. Scooter nodded. "Good, and just remember that all of us are behind you as well. You're a good player Becki, everyone knows it, and it's time Jack Reilly did as well" said Scooter. "Thanks" said Becki. "I'll see you around okay" said Scooter. "Yeah, and tell Rick next time you talk to him, thanks" said Becki. "Yeah, I will" said Scooter. Becki nodded and Scooter walked off. Becki then left Eden Hall and headed home.

EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

The next afternoon the Ducks were on the ice practicing. Becki skated on to the ice with her uniform on. The Ducks stopped skating and looked at her. "What are you doing here?" asked Adam. "Umm. I'm wondering if I can come back and play hockey?" asked Becki, looking at Coach Bombay, who was taking practice. "I don't see why not" replied Coach Bombay. "What about your grandfather?" asked Charlie. "I honestly could not care what Jack Reilly thinks of me. My parents are totally behind me on this, and if he has a problem with it, then he has to deal with them as well" replied Becki. "Okay, then Becki. Welcome back" said Coach Bombay. Becki hugged Coach Bombay. "Thank you Gordon, umm I mean Coach Bombay" said Becki. The Ducks laughed at her slip up. "Coach is just fine, Bee" said Coach Bombay. Becki laughed and nodded. "You won't regret this, I promise" said Becki. "I hope not" replied Coach Bombay. "You're playing the Cardinals on the weekend aren't you?" asked Becki. "That's right" said Coach Bombay, and blew his whistle. "Okay Dwayne, cowboy round up" said Coach Bombay. The others except Becki skated off to avoid Dwayne, who got a lasso and started swinging it around. "You better skate girl, if you don't want to be caught" said Dwayne, looking at Becki. "What kind of wacky team is this?" asked Becki. "A crazy one, that's what" said Charlie, grabbing her hand. Becki looked at him. "Skate, don't let him catch you" said Charlie. Becki laughed, and continued practice with the Ducks. She was now right back where she belonged.

EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

Well that's the end of the second episode...let me know if you want me to keep going on it with!

It's going to take me some time to churn out more episodes, mainly because I can't seem to focus on just one season, as I seem to keep having ideas for the seasons down the track. (That being that there are 3 seasons, since that would take them to graduation) But let me know, and I'll see if I can get some more done on the next ep, in which I have already made a start on!

Thanks, Kiki :)


End file.
